


Istanbul

by moodyvalentinestories (moodyvalentine)



Series: ♡ Natalia x Hunt ♡ [2]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyvalentine/pseuds/moodyvalentinestories
Summary: Natalia needs Hunt's opinion on something. Is she going to get the answer she wants to hear?





	Istanbul

"So? What do you think?" Natalia asked, barely able to sit still. She tried her best, though, knowing her nervous bouncing around would only irritate him.

Thomas spoke without looking up from the script she had given him. "I'm not finished yet."

She let out a groan before picking up her cup to take a sip of her coffee. He wasn't a slow reader, she knew that much, so the only conclusion she could come to was that he was stalling.

"I'm analysing, Natalia," he said, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You came to me for my honest opinion so the least you can do is be patient."

"Ah, patience," she mused, "is not something I'm known for."

Still refusing to look at her, he said, "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm here to help you learn it."

"Thomas," she said firmly. She knew something was up and she wasn't going to let him evade whatever it was.

With a sigh, he put down the stack of papers, barely being held together by a worn-out paperclip. "Fine. From what I can tell, it's a decent project."

"But?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. There was more to it. For some reason, he disapproved, and she needed to know why.

He silently cursed her for being so damn perceptive when it came to him. "It's just... it's in _Istanbul_."

Oh. _Oh._ She grinned. "You don't want me to leave, is that it?"

Yes. For Christ's sake, _yes_! That was exactly it. But he couldn't very well tell her that. This wasn't about him. This was about her, and he knew that this job would help her career. He was _not_ going to be the one to keep her from pursuing her dreams.

"I don't _care_ if you leave or not," he said pointedly, hoping to convince her. The flinch he earned as a reaction told him he'd succeeded. "But didn't _you_ say you didn't want to leave the country for work again so soon?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to contain the anger that had risen inside her when he used that tone with her. She was no longer his student and he had no right to speak to her in this way. Nonetheless, this was not the time for arguing. Her agent expected a response by the end of the day, and despite everything, she valued her former professor's opinion.

"And I'd prefer not to leave," she said calmly. "But this _is_ a pretty big deal. And I was just wondering if you'd agree that it's a good idea. Do you think it might be worth it?"

No. No, he didn't think it might be worth it. He _knew_ it would be. And he also knew that if he told her it wasn't, she'd stay. But he couldn't let his selfish desires stop her from doing what she loved.

"Yes, I believe so," he said eventually and reached for his coffee. "When would you be leaving?"

"In about two months."

He paused with his cup halfway to his mouth. Two months. That wasn't a lot of time.

"And how long would you be gone?" he asked as he put down his coffee for fear his trembling hands would drop the cup otherwise.

The way she bit her lip made him worry for the answer. And rightly so. "Six."

"Six weeks?" he asked, knowing it wasn't what she meant.

She shook her head. "Six months. We're filming all episodes back-to-back."

Six months. Now, that was a lot of time.

"How wonderful," he said, feigning nonchalance. "You'll remain in the right mindset then."

"Right," she said and took another sip of her coffee.

It wasn't the answer she'd hoped for. She'd wanted him to ask her to stay. But why would he have? Just because she was one of the few people he actually talked to somewhat voluntarily, that didn't mean he wanted to keep her around all the time. It had been foolish of her to think that.

If only she knew how wrong she was.


End file.
